Life After Death
by riki1191
Summary: Riki, aged 16 along with his brother and friend embark on a journey that at first seemed optimistic about but soon realize it is not how they thought.
1. Chapter 1

AN

Unfortunately I have had to stop writing for a long time because of examinations but now I hope to write more regularly. Enjoy!

Riki1191

* * *

I awoke to the annoying sound to my brothers deep and heavy breathing. I was a light sleeper you see, anything would wake me up. As my eyes slowly struggled to open to indicate the lack of sleep I had, had I saw a lean, tall and ginger lad, eyes closed but faced towards me, his eyes also bruised because of the lack of sleep we had both had.

"Get up Shane" I called almost as a method of my own revenge as he was the cause of me waking up on one of the unlikely days where I could have a lie in which was a shocker because my life consisted of pure work and other than that a basic routine.

"Nooooorrrrrrgggg..." was his response. as the distinct no slowly turned into a deep and hardly noticeable groan. Although Shane disagreed to awakening when I returned to the room he was already awake, to my surprise ready to face the activities the day had to face him. This was unusual of Shane because he usually was the kind of guy you would see in bed all day, like me most probably if I wasn't such a light sleeper.

"Well...Riki, what do you feel like doing today?" He muttered as if waking him up was part of my daily routine.

"Let's knock on Guy?" I questioned, which he agreed to and we slowly made our way over to Guy's house. Guy lived on the same road as us which was convenient because we didn't have to travel far to see each other. When we got to Guy's house a small, lean ginger lad, with curly hair and glasses offered for us to come in whilst he prepared for the day.

Our day consisted of questioning about how we could make our crappy day better and what better life styles we could think of as being more enjoyable and more adventurous. The main idea that sprung to mind was the idea of a zombie apocalypse because there would always be something to do because you would have to be focusing on survival which would be pretty enjoyable...right?

"...I would grab one of them by their hair and fart in their face, and then cut the little fuckers head off" Shane finished off saying as we approached the end of our conversation. As you can probably tell he got a little...carried away in the topic.

As we bid our farewell to Guy we both retreated to our room to play on the xbox. With certain "Riki you twat"s and "Piss off Shane" we had a reasonably enjoyable experience before we prepared for bed. As I said previously our days consisted of gaming and I may have clarified or portrayed it as being boring, it wasn't.

Lying down in bed looking up at the white ceiling I decided to start a conversation with Shane. At first I wasn't sure how to start the conversation but then the idea popped to me of the topic earlier and I said:

"What if there was a zombie apocalypse tomorrow Shane, would you honestly enjoy it as much as you made out earlier or would you be frightened, because although I was making out it would be fun I think that it would be a frightening experience and I would hate it." I said truthfully meaning every word because I had a gut feeling knowing something was not right.

"Honestly, as long as I kick some dead ass I would be as happy as a dog who has been taking in by a family who want dogs, I don't know, look Rik it isn't going to happen so I don't know what all of the worry is about okay?" Shane said trying to immediately draw the conversation to a close as he seemed desperate to get asleep which I found rather rude of him so I threw a pillow and hit him in the face.

"Ha, bet that hurt!" I shouted trying not to laugh, which obviously was not working because my tone of voice had not only become sarcastic by this point in the conversation but I was also struggling to speak because I was already laughing to much.

The conversation carried on for a while which ended in a fight in which, of course I succeeded, in dominating and then we feel as sleep, not know of what was going to come next.

Yes. You were right if you guessed it. Shane farted and I nearly died.


	2. Nightmare

AN

The aim of the next chapter is to have a laugh, hope you enjoy! Self harm is a serious matter in which I personally hope one day it will stop.

Riki1191

* * *

I woke the next morning and Shane was smashing his head against the wall, he wouldn't stop , this was not liking him, I mean at all, he was not into the idea of self harm , so I pinched myself then I woke up for real, 'what a nightmare' I thought in my head. I sat up and realized that it was raining outside. I slowly made my way down the stairs as my legs were still a bit stiff from the way I was sleeping. I got a glass of water and looked into the back garden, there was this girl. "SHAAAAAnnnee" my voice slowly died down because of the realization that I was still waking up, not the fact there was a strange girl in our back garden.

"Yeah" he called, making his way down the stairs slowly as I directed him to look out of the window "Ha, she looks so fucking drunk!" Shane said as if he had never seen a drunk girl in our back garden before...then I remembered he has not and neither have I. As we slowly opened the door we both looked at each other trying in our hardest desperation to do this like the 'mature' young adults we were:

"Are you alright?" I questioned puzzled by her movement and how she continuously looked around, observing her surroundings.

"Listen here you stupid bitch" Shane suddenly cut in "Get the fuck out of our yard" he held a knife up to her. She slowly turned to look towards us. Her movements were no longer as smooth as before and as she faced towards us I saw that her eyes were pure white, as if she was no longer...living. He skin was as pale as snow which kind of gave the signal that it was probably that cold to touch as well. "don't come near me!" I heard Shane exclaim as the knife dropped to the concrete floor, and she walked towards him with her arms out " I'M WARNING YOU!" At this Shane grabbed her by the throat and started kicking her in " I SAID GET OF OUR FUCKING YARD" He picked up the knife and stabbed it into her leg. What was strange was the fact that the strange 'drunk' girl didn't let out a scream when she was stabbed, but a violent growl.

"Catch!" Shane shouted, tossing the knife over towards me as I wasn't doing much. I caught it and said:

"what do you want me to do with it" I shouted, I was beginning to panic because she came limping towards me, not showing any signs of pain.

"Fucking stab the crazy bitch!" Shane yelled getting a sort of thrill from this whole situation. Looking at Shane, then looking back at the 'drunk' girl I screamed and stabbed her in the stomach, I pulled the blood stained knife out of her and pushed her to the floor, shocked and frozen I dropped the knife and when I finally snapped back to reality I realized she was still alive and trying to get up again. Shane grabbed a garden gnome and started smashing the shit out of her head. "Shane...Shan...stop...stop, oh shit, his gone mad" I said trying to stop Shane because the fact that her brainand the other factors that formed her skull was all over the garden..."STOP" he did finally stop.

"Shit man, was that actually a..."

"ZOMBIE" we both exclaimed and ran back inside like a mouse retreating to its hole in a wall. We sat down patiently to see whether this was just a set up or a pratical joke, we turned the news on:

"STAY IN YOUR HOMES IF POSSIBLE. DO NOT TRY TO RETRIEVE LOVED ONES, DO NOT GO FOR YOUR DAILY SHOPPING AND LOCK ALL YOUR DOORS. YOUR BEST CHANCE OF SURVIVAL IS IF YOU STAY INDOORS BECAUSE YOU A RESTRICTING THE AREA YOU HAVE TO PROTECT, IF THERE COMES A SITUATION WHERE YOU HAVE TO KILL THE LIVING DEAD THEN AIM FOR THE HEAD, GOOD LU..."

The news reporter was cut off, me and Shane both left ,jaws wide open, looked at each other.

"We...we...we were speaking about it yesterday as well..."

My phone rang, as I picked up:

"Guys, you heard all the hype on the news, there's a fucking ZOMBIE apocalypse like we were talking about, i'm coming yours now, we all stick together.." That was the last time Guy ever rung my phone...a few seconds later there was a knocking at the door and Guy was screaming

"LET ME IN!"

so we did. " Well Shane, your dreams come true." me and Guy both said.

"FUCK YEAH" Shane replied.


	3. Goodbye joke, Hello reality

AN

As this chapter progresses you start to see the realization of the three that the 'zombies' are not a practical joke. Enjoy!

Riki1191

* * *

Myself and Guy both looked up with confusion "You think this is so fucking hilarious Shane?" I said to him because by the smirk look on his face he obviously thought this whole thing was a joke.

"You two, look its Jordan!" Shane said laughing as if it was a joke still. "Wait a sec...he's...really...gone." Shane said as Jordan faced towards him, blood dripping from his wet dripping hair. "This isn't a dream!" As Shane said this he went through the draws to look for any sort of weapon. " Come on you two!" This was the Shane we knew, now, taking the situation seriously and realizing it was not a joke.

" Right Guy you grab my baseball baseball bat, and Shane...your good with that, good idea!" (he had securely sellotaped a knife onto the end of a broken broomstick so it was almost like a spear) and myself carried a cricket bat, I also had a combat knife because I went through a phase. "Sorry Jordan" we all screamed as we ran out of the back door. Suddenly Jordan was accompanied by a big, overweight, bold guy. As they both approached Shane offered to take Jordan so that left Myself and Guy with the bold Guy. I took a glimpse over at Shane to see if he was handling Jordan alright to see that he had smashed the shit out of Jordan's glasses and was now stabbing his still, and now possibly, dead for the second time body. As for me and Guy we were taking a bit longer, I lunged in with the cricket bat and hit the back of the bold guy's leg, making him stumble. His quick reaction, however, shocked Guy as he leaned towards him and Guy dropped to the floor.

"HELLPPPPP!" he screamed. At this Shane picked up another garden gnome and started smashing the shit out of this bold guy's head, as I watched, I could see bits of the gnome smashing everywhere and other bits embedding into the bold head that was soon dripping red, the density of the blood was thinner because of the rain still falling heavily. "Oh...shit...he's doing a Duke Nukem." Yes...you heard me right, Shane had pulled out his cock and pissed all over the bold guy.

We made our way in and all talked up a plan. The plan was, head to Tesco across the road, kill anything in our way, fill every bag we could carry with long-term permeability food, and drink, then head back home, stay in till dawn and then head to the town where a gun shop was luckily placed, we would have to be aware, however,as it was placed in the center of town, then we would fill the same bags up with guns,ammo and anything useful in combat, then head back to my place, border it up, and sit tight until we needed supplies, this obviously wasn't going to be that easy though, but we had to do that to survive.

"I think we should border this place up first" said Guy "Just so we know we have a safe place to come back to." He had a point so instead of heading to Tesco that morning we went across to Guy's to find things that would be useful in bordering the place up.

As we walked through the street that use to be full of a friendly neighborhood was luckily a ghost town in the situation we was in, as there was no un-dead around. We quickly made our way across to Guy's and quickly made use of what we had. We took the following, the wooden planks from the bottom of his bed, nails, hammers, knifes, sledgehammer (to break down the walls so there was more space), a drill, two apples, some water and two cartons of apple juice. Now your probably thinking that there wasn't a lot to build with but we decided to go next door to mine, Jordan's. He was a builder so he was bound to have some useful supplies. Lucky for use he had a fence so we took the fence between his and our garden and used that. This was enough to have the doors and the lower windows bordered up. We just needed something to prevent light being visible from the higher windows so we used the black bed covers Jordan use to use. The house was ready.

"Tomorrow, we go...to Tesco!" I said and switched the light out to signify the end of the hard working day.


	4. Trip to Tesco

AN

If you have not already been following the story, start now, the three survivors embark on a quest to Tesco . Enjoy!

Riki1191

* * *

As we awoke the next morning we were all hoping the same thing, the previous day had just been a nightmare, we were wrong. As we looked around, the floor was dirty and so were we from all of the hard work that we did yesterday, the only things laying on the floor in our 'bedroom' now was the supplies left from Guy's and our weapons.

"Are you guys ready for Tesco's?" I questioned getting my weapons sorted.

"Yes, but I need to have a shit" Shane said half asleep, so I allowed him to have his shit, which did not smell because he is perfect...which was a complete fucking lie as he stunk out the whole house.

We each carried three bags, all spacious and big so we could get nine bags of supplies from one trip, we had to hope that on the return we did not account any of the zombies. As I was the biggest, my focus was the drink, Shane's was the lighter food, the typical, enjoyable bunch, chocolate, sweets, crisps, cake etc. Guy got the canned and permeable food to ensure we survived and we made the most of the remaining fresh fruit, if there was any. We all knew what we had to get, all we had to do now is make it...alive.

We carefully made it out of the backdoor and through the garden. I looked left, the right, we were safe...for now. We quickly ran as a trio and Shane and Guy, following me, kept close behind. "GET DOWN" I shouted but in a whisper. Two zombies walked towards us as we crouched into a bush keeping down.

"Aww man" Shane said quietly " I'm sat in dog shit!" Both me and Guy did not direct any attention to Shane as we slowly watched the zombies walk past.

"That was close" I gasped "Let's keep going!" We continued on the Tesco, we were walking down an ally when we had our first proper encounter out of our comfort zone.

"Nah man this shit stinks" Shane said "I mean look at...no look out, duck Riki!, FUCKING DUCK!" Shane lunged his spear into the eye of a zombie with his arms reaching towards me slowly becoming limp.

"Thanks" I said, we needed to carry on going and started jogging now. Luckily where Tescos was, there was not a lot of people around usually which meant that there was not going to be too many zombies...I hoped anyway. As we got closer to Tesco we became more aware of the zombies around. For example across the road, through the bush I could make out a young dead, but alive boy, eating, what looked like a girl. We stopped around the corner.

"Right" Shane started " We are going to have to make sure that the shop is empty before we make ourselves vulnerable when we are gathering our supplies also we are going to have to find another way back because look behind you." Shane was right, behind us was the way we got to Tesco, but there was a small number of zombies now blocking our way, they were not aware of us but we knew that we would not stand a chance with the bags full of supplies. "Lets go!" I said and we headed into Tesco. There was not a lot of mess, to our surprise as it had conveniently been a bank holiday Monday for us meaning the shop was closed, but obviously someone was in because the doors were operational meaning someone must have opened up.

We all took our own isles in the shop. Typical...I thought as I saw a manager look-a-like eating the raw meat from the packets. "Man up Riki you great prune" I said to myself. With these words I pulled out my combat knife and removed the leather coating that was protecting my leg from being cut by the sharp blade. If I was correct if I threw the knife from the very tip of the blade then the unequal mass due to the handle of the knife being heavier would cause a 180 degree turn meaning, if I accurately threw the knife, I would kill the manager. To my pleasant surprise I was right because thew knife moved in the air and this lead to the knife being embedded into the zombies head, blood leaked out and the white top the man that was, now dead for the second time, was wearing absorbed some of the blood but, the majority stained the white floor. Luckily I was the only one to face a zombie so we started filling our bags up with the items we had been told to get. In my three bags I got 48 small bottles of water, 16 two litre bottles of water, 6 two litre bottle of pop, 64 cans of energy drink, pop and coffee, and I even got cups. I forgot to mention I got some squash and Oasis, 4 1.5 litre bottles. Struggling and moving much slower than before, we made our way back.

At first we made a run through some back gardens as the fences were easily climbable and then we came to a halt. We could not climb the one fence that would lead us to our road because it had barbwire placed around it. The only way home was through the house.

"I'll look" Shane said putting his bags, now packed, down and holding his spear in an attacking stance.

As Shane went into the house he could immediately see that something had happened by the dark red staining the white carpet of the living room. "Holy shit..." He continued to look around. Confident that there was nobody around he had a shit...in the sink. Luckily this was a better option than the toilet because that was the one place he did not check. A young, dead, boy, in a blue top and jeans came sprinting out, pale white eyes and his bloody mouth wide open. This caught Shane off guard quite simply because he was having a shit. Shane looked alarmed and with his trousers down he could not reach his weapon so he did the next best thing, kicked the boy clean in the face. The boy dropped and in the time that Shane had gained, still exposed he grabbed his spear like a zooloo warrior and stabbed the boy in the back of the head.

Shane called for myself and Guy to come through and after retrieving his bags he explained why, one there was a boy on the floor dead, and two why there was a shit in the sink. He could not explain that one too well.

As we got back to the house we threw all nine bags onto the floor. Surprisingly this had been successful. However, there was not something right.

"Right I don't want to alert you guys or make you panic, but Shane you made sure you smashed Jordan's head in right."

"Yeah he's still out the back look" He said not looking out the window but presuming.

"Well why is there four of us in the room?" I said.

"SHIT!"


End file.
